They Are Like Mini Eddie And Patricia's
by HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover
Summary: A Jade and Burkley  Patricia and Eddie  One shot! May turn into a 2 or 3 shot! I'm bad at summerys...Just Read. And leave a review! xx


_**Hey, Thanks to everyone who reads my stories! You guys are amazing! Or Amazballs! Anyway, Joy..**_

_**Joy: Yeah, sure. Maddie does NOT own, Hoa nor me or us. Blah Blah..Demands…Blah. **_

_**Me: Thanks..Joy..Now go hang out with Mick!**_

_**Joy: Huh?**_

_**Me: *pushes her to Mick* Go have some Moy time. *runs away***_

_**Joy: Okay, then..*taps on Mick's shoulder***_

_**Note: I know some people hate these kind of storys..BUT I really liked this idea, when it came into my head. I think they would be cute together. My option. JadexBurkley. (Patricia and Eddie) So enjoy. Please no hate. **_

_It was summer 2020, and Jade and Burkley were happily married. They still were actors, but they spent more time with there familys. Burkley calls Jade "Yacker" all the time. It confused so many people. They would just laugh. Then smile, remembering. Then in 2024, they had 2 kids. One boy and one girl. And they named the girl, Patricia, Trixie for short. She had blondish, brown long hair, and green eyes. And looked like Jade the most. She acted just like Patricia, but nicer. She was 6 years old. Then the boy was named Eddison, or Eddie. I know, the chances, right? He looked like a mix between both, Burkley and Jade. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He really loves his sister, and only fights with her some times. Burkley and Jade, call Patricia, "Yacker number 2", and they both call Eddie, "Pancake". Eddie is also 6. They always ask how they met..And they both had a half british, half American accent. _

"_How did you two met?" Eddie asked, one day when the were sitting in there living room, smiling._

"_Yeah? And why did you name us what you did? And why do you call mum, Yacker? And why is Eddie, _

"_Pancake"? Patricia asked._

"_Well, you see me and your father, met on a tv show, called House Of Anubis. I played Patricia. And your father played Eddie or Eddison. Eddie used to ALWAYS call Trixie, "Yacker". And Eddie LOVED pancakes." Jade said, laughing._

"_True, and we played people who were in love." Burkley said, grinning._

"_Ew, love." Patricia said._

"_You are so like Patricia.." Jade, said taking a drink of water._

"_Very, true. Shall we let Yacker number 2, and Pancake, watch it?" Burkley, said asking Jade._

"_Please! WE WANT TO!" They both said, at the same time._

"_Sure." Jade ,said smiling._

_They put in the Season 1 and Season 2, and Season 3, dvd. And sat back, smiling. _

"_YOU KNEW ANA MULVOY TEN!" Patricia says._

_Jade and Burkley just nod._

"_She plays Amber. How do you know her?" Jade says._

" _Amazball Fashions!, she is in that show!"_

_Jade just laughs._

"_Always thought she would go into fashion. And amazball..Ive heard that before!" Jade says._

"_Yeah, me too…OH YEAH. Alex used to have to say it all the time." Burkey says._

"_ALEX SAWYER?" Patricia says._

"_You know him also?" Jade says, laughing._

"_Yeah, she does. He's the maker of "Amazball Fashions." She makes me watch it a lot." Eddie says._

"_That explains a lot." Was all Jade said, then the show started._

_~Afterwards~_

"_THAT WAS SO AMAZBALLS!" Patricia and Eddie say, while Jade leans on Burkley's shoulder. _

"_I want to hear a pin drop!" Eddie says running around._

"_Mum..Joy is a meanie-butt head!, YOU TWO WERE AMAZING!" Patricia was saying._

"_Why, Thank You Trixie!" Jade says._

"_I'm gonna go get your brother, looks like he's hyper on candy." Burkley says calling out Eddie's name._

"_Okay, Love you!" Jade and Patricia say._

"_Love you two as well!" He says, while looking for pancake._

"_Mum. Mom." Patricia says._

"_Yeah, honey?" Jade says, playing with Trixie's hair._

"_Can you get me to met Ana Mulvoy Ten?" She says._

"_Sure!" Jade said giggling._

_~Eddie and Burkley come back~_

"_Victor! I saw him with my own eyes!" Eddie says. Hugging Burkley._

"_Your father also started in a movie called "Rags" Jade says._

"_Really!" Both kids say. _

_They just loved watching there Mother and Father on the tv. It brought joy to there eyes. And faces._

"_Im going to start calling you "The Quotes Kid", you know Eddie." Burkley says._

"_RUFUS IS A FRUITLOOP." Eddie says._

"_I remember that line!" Jade says laughing._

"_uh…uh.."Wait..Wait..Wait..I'm clear!" Eddie says, sitting on a chair._

_They all laugh. _

"_We have the best family in the world." Jade says._

"_I think so too, Jade." Burkley says, and kisses her._

"_Aw…" Eddie and Patricia said, smirking._

"_What Am I saying? Love Is ICK!" Patricia said, in a -Lookwhatyoudidtome tone._

"_That's what Patricia said, in the show..Remember, till she met Eddie!" Jade says,hugging Trixie._

"_We have the HYPEREST family in the world!" Trixie says._

"_Eddie I think you act like Alfie." Burkley says._

"_AMAZBALLS!" Eddie says, smiling._

"_Well, we will watch Season 3, soon. Lets get to bed first!" Jade says_

"_Awsballs!" They say._

"_Come on Yacker #2 and Pancake." Burkley says, and picks them both up._

"_Weeeee!" They both say._

"_Have fun, night guys." Jade says, giving them a kiss on their heads._

"_Sleep? Fun? What are you crazy? Patricia says._

_Jade just laughs. _


End file.
